


Distractions

by KaixChan



Series: Distractions Verse [1]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Fluff with a little Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaixChan/pseuds/KaixChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Where did that come from?" he inquiries, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth when Charlie looks at him with a curious expression. "The scar," Don clarifies, confusion swamping his system more when his brother looks nervous and maybe even a little scared. "C'mon, it can't be that bad, can it?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> An old work which I thought I'd post because why not? It's been sitting in my deviantART sta.sh for a while and it was begging to be shown in the public light. The topic of self harm is a personal one for me and I won't delve to the "why", but this wasn't written to glorify it as some stories are. If I had to give a reason, hurt/comfort with the Eppes brothers is always a fun thing to tackle and I can imagine Charlie being driven to hurting himself. That's my little headcanon; you can take it or leave it.
> 
> This was inspired by a prompt on imagineyourotp on Tumblr, but the exact one eludes me. Something about character A self-harming and character B comforting them. At least I think so?
> 
> Anywho. I've rambled enough. Commentary and feedback is appreciated.

Don takes a drink of his beer, the book he was reading balancing on his knees. It was one of the calmer nights, where his phone wasn't going off and telling him he had to leave on a case, so he thought he'd curl up on the couch, drink a beer, and read the newest novel his favorite author published. Across from him, Charlie was reading a math journal, his curls framing his face in a way Don always thought was cute, but when he lifts his arm, Don's sharp eyes take in a faint scar and his brow creases in confusion.

"Where did that come from?" he inquiries, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth when Charlie looks at him with a curious expression. "The scar," Don clarifies, confusion swamping his system more when his brother looks nervous and maybe even a little scared. "C'mon, it can't be that bad, can it?"

"Before we were," Charlie gestures vaguely between them, "this, the numbers would sometimes overwhelm me. I couldn't think. I'd remember how they took me away from Mom, how I couldn't even spend the last few months of her life with her, and it'd be too much to deal with." Here he shrugs in a noncommittal fashion and rolls his sleeve down. "I'd... You know the rest."

Don's eyes widen a little as the information processes through his mind. "You'd cut yourself?"

"I know it's not a good way to deal with stress, but I haven't since we've gotten together." Charlie blushes a little. "You offer a very pleasant distraction."

"I'm glad to hear it, but," he pauses, unsure of how to ask his question without sounding like some insensitive jerk. "Why didn't you tell anyone, or hell, even me? I wouldn't have turned you away if you came to me with something as severe as, well, that."

"I didn't know how to word it without sounding stupid." Charlie scoffs and sets his journal down, moving towards his brother and sitting next to him. "It's okay. Like I told you, you offer a pleasant distraction, so I don't think of doing it like I did before."

"Do you ever think of it?"

Charlie blinks and a concentrated expression mars his features before he replies, "Sometimes, but I'd never go through with it. I know better now."

"Good, 'cause I'd kick your ass if you did again," Don mutters, his tone threatening but at the same time, he knows he'll be checking his baby brother's arms for new wounds from now on.

"I know you would," the younger Eppes murmurs and squirms until he's under Don's arm. He sighs in content and closes his eyes. "Can I sleep for a bit?"

"Go ahead, buddy. I'll be here when you wake up."

Charlie says nothing, just yawns, and soon his breathing evens out.

Don does nothing for a few minutes, but he checks Charlie's arms once he's sure his brother is asleep, seeing more faint scars on his hands, wrists, and arms. _Never again,_ he thinks, rolling Charlie's sleeves back down and drawing him close, _I'll never make you feel that alone again._


End file.
